<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it safe to say that Luther isn't the leader anymore? by HelloThere3306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547429">Is it safe to say that Luther isn't the leader anymore?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306'>HelloThere3306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben for president 2020, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Luther Angst is needed, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Other, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sorry for this travesty, That good ol' Hargreeves disfunction, no beta we die like ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther apologizes to his siblings, and the others realize how emotionally stunted their brother really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luther Hargreeves &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it safe to say that Luther isn't the leader anymore?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going back to the beginning had been hard.</p><p>The first thing that happened after they got back and established the time period had been a long rant from a newly living Ben, who had alot to say after so many years of silence. Klaus listened raptly, eyes flickering to the others every few seconds to see if they could still hear. The Horror didn't get to finish his rant, as an also resurrected Reginald Hargreeves had put a stop to their socializing and sent them to bed, muttering about how insolent they were.</p><p>Late into the night, Five rounded everyone up so they could continue their talking. He insisted that they get everything straight.</p><p>And they had. First went Diego, who promised he wouldn't be so brash and would listen to the others' problems. Luther had agreed, though he hadn't contributed much more after that. Vanya and Klaus each took a long time to tell their tales, both had too many things to air out in one night. Ben took over when Klaus couldn't bring himself to say something, and eventually everything came clean. Five refused at first to say anything, promising to open up at a later date. He professed in a roundabout way that he needed more time, and the others didn't press. They also avoided the topic of Ben's passing, more so then Ben himself. None of the siblings were quite ready to talk about that.</p><p>And then they had to deal with training again. With Reginald's criticisms. With knowing that they had so many more years of this and knowing that the fate of the world rested on how well they communicated with eachother.</p><p>It was like a bad soap opera.</p><p>Now it had been five months since the apocolypse incident, and Luther still felt terrible. </p><p>The more he noticed, the more terrible he felt.</p><p>He saw the blatant neglect directed towards Vanya, saw the mausoleum and Ben's horrible training and the way their father tried to pitch his children against eachother. And he knew that it was his fault that he had missed it all the first time, and that he had been part of the torment as well. And he felt disgusted when Reginald took him to his tree, the tree that Luther had referred to for so long as 'Their Tree.' With capital letters, because at the time it had been more important than his siblings.</p><p>But now he had a second chance. And he'd promised to be better, he'd promised himself he wouldn't mess up and that he'd make his siblings proud.</p><p>There was just one thing he had to do first.</p><p>"I know it's late," he began. He'd gathered them all up, late at night as was normal for their serious conversations, to talk to them about something that had been bothering him. "But, there's just-uh, something I need to say."</p><p>"Well, hurry it up then." Five demanded.</p><p>"Be nice, Five!" Allison warned. </p><p>Luther glanced around nervously. They'd congregated on the roof. Allison had claimed it should a spot for everyone, and Luther had hesitantly agreed. </p><p>He charged ahead, wanting to get it over with. "I just wanted to say that I know how wrong I was, and that I was terrible to all of you. I never noticed how horrible dad really was, and I hurt you along with him, even when he was gone. So I'm sorry for disregarding you all and being...generally not good. I hope you can all forgive me, because I'm sorry, and it shouldn't have taken this long for me to say it." </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Klaus began laughing hysterically. Luther flushed, feeling the heat spread to the very tips of his blond hair. "What," he gasped.</p><p>Vanya giggled as well. "We thought you knew," she began.</p><p>At Luther's utterly confused gaze, Diego rolled his eyes and continued. "W-we forgave you a lo-long time ago."</p><p>Klaus stopped laughing to give his input. "Come on, Lulu, if we were still mad we would've raided your room and nailed you to the training room's walls!"</p><p>Luther sputtered. "B-but I've been terrible to you!"</p><p>Ben stepped in. "Luther, don't think we haven't noticed what Reginald's been doing to you."</p><p>Luther took a step back, defensive. "I, um, I haven't noticed. He's not...he doesn't do anything to me."</p><p>Five huffed impatiently. "He takes you to that tree after training every day and talks to you about how terrible we all are while you're forced to stand perfectly still like daddy's little soldier."</p><p>Luther's face reddens again, arms crossing over his chest. "I...I don't want to..."</p><p>Vanya seems to take pity on him, because she stops the conversation there. "We know."</p><p>~   ~   ~</p><p>They eat breakfast in silence, as always, but at the end Reginald rises and says in his brisk tone, "I am off for a business trip. Do not neglect your duties." With no other word, he sweeps out the front door, not before taking his umbrella and hat off the rack.</p><p>Grace smiles in the way she only ever does when Reginald isn't present and says, "I think you kids deserve a break. Take the day off."</p><p>Klaus whoops loudly and skips off, probably to raid Allison's closet at this rare time of freedom. Allison trails after him with a fond smile and an eyeroll, and Ben and Vanya profess that they're going to the library. Eventually, only Five, Diego and Luther are left in the dining room. </p><p>Luther keeps his gaze averted, idly drifting his hand across his knee. </p><p>Five sips at his mug of tea, grumbling at the lack of coffee for a moment before falling into silence again.</p><p>Diego, playing with his knives, takes a breath and Luther knows he's about to attempt conversation. "What are you gonna do with this free time?"</p><p>Luther shrugs.</p><p>Five takes a gulp from his mug. "What did you do when all of us left?"</p><p>Luther frowns at the question and finally looks up from the table. "Why do you care?"</p><p>Five gives his toothy grin. "Because we love you!" At Luther's deadpan look, his grin loosens. "And we've realised that you never talk about what happened to you."</p><p>"Because it's not that bad."</p><p>Diego raises an eyebrow. "Then answer the question."</p><p>"Fine...I trained. And I, um...wrote sometimes." Neither of his brothers speak, so Luther continues. The first answer must not be good enough. "I don't really know what to do without someone to tell me," he admits. </p><p>Diego nods, understanding written in his downcast eyes. </p><p>"What did you do on the moon?"</p><p>Luther's head snaps to Five, and Diego hisses his name. Five doesn't turn away.</p><p>"I...slept. I grew food. I wrote...reports." Luther leaves out the part about them never being opened. He figures they probably know by now. </p><p>"For enjoyment."</p><p>Luther doesn't have to think. "Nothing."</p><p>"W-well then let's enjoy this." Diego suggests, and Luther tilts his head, looking much like a confused puppy.</p><p>Five agrees. "Lets get the others and head out."</p><p>~   ~   ~</p><p>Just ten minutes later, the Hargreeves children find themselves, in all of their uniformed glory, in front of Griddy's. It looked the same as it had when they were young, which is exactly what it was.</p><p>Klaus skips in excitedly, already rattling off what he wanted before the others reach the door. They all get their treats and seat themselves at a round table with almost enough seats. Allison drags a chair over for herself. Vanya giggles at Klaus's impressions and Ben listens to Five's scientific rants while Allison and Diego subtly make fun of other patrons. Luther shifts between each of the conversations, smiling.</p><p>He doesn't know he missed out on this the first time.</p><p>He doesn't think he can miss out anymore.</p><p>Klaus makes an overexaggerated gasp, eyes darting around his siblings with a conspiritorial glance. </p><p>Ben sighs. "What?"</p><p>"I just thought of something we haven't talked about." Klaus begins, voice muddled and high with contained laughter. "Who's the new leader?"</p><p>Luther gapes in mock shock. "Why can't I still be leader?"</p><p>Five laughs and points at Luther as if he's a jester. "The puppy thinks he can be leader," he teases, and Luther finds himself smiling.</p><p>Ben taps the table. "We all know who the real leader is."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Me."</p><p>And Luther finds he doesn't actually disagree. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know, I just feel like Luther needs more love. Hopefully season two gives him some.</p><p>Also, please don't judge my bad writing skills haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>